This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
It is common in the oil production and refining industry to utilize a ball and socket type flange to join two misaligned pipe ends. These prior art ball and socket flanges have found application in both above-sea environments and sub-sea environments.
Current misalignment flange designs require a large, heavy assembly. It is desirable to provide a misalignment flange design that is smaller, and lighter without compromising the sealing capability and without limiting the amount of misalignment that can be accommodated.